


Lust, Libido, and Love

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: I mean… I could tell you what it’s about.  But that would kind of spoil the surprise.  So I don’t think I will.  Smutty times with Castiel.  No real plot to speak of.





	Lust, Libido, and Love

You tidied up your room, trying to keep your thoughts focused on the task at hand, and not on your absent boyfriend.  Dating an angel could be wonderful torture at times.  Castiel fulfilled every fantasy in the bedroom, and had a literal unlimited supply of stamina.  But when you were apart… well.  You had learned the hard way to watch your thoughts.  It wasn’t just praying to him that drew the angel’s attention.  He could also hear what he called “deep yearning” for him.  You had to be careful not to let yourself miss him too much.  But you two had been on conflicting schedules for a month, and had barely seen each other long enough to say hello, much less have sex.  You missed him, ached for him.

While occupied by your activities, you’d heard the impala returning to the bunker, . You were elated.  Sam, Dean, and Castiel had been called away to a hunt while you were in the middle of your own.  As yours had finished first, you’d returned to the bunker, under orders to be ready to field calls for research help, just in case.  No calls came, so you assumed all was well.  You quickly ran to the garage, ready to greet everyone.

Only Castiel was missing.

Sam and Dean explained that, after the witch they’d been after had died, Castiel gave a barely comprehensible explanation and quickly vanished.  They were sure he was fine, there was no need to worry.  He’d said something about a call for him, and angel business.  So you’d said a quick prayer to him, sending your love and hope that he was well, and retreated to your room to clean.

A familiar soft whoosh caught your attention and you spun around, dropping the rag you held in the process.  As you’d hoped, Castiel stood just in front of your closed door.  You had barely a moment to take in his appearance; his hair was messy and stuck out at odd angles, just like it had when you first met.  His clothes were rumpled and dirty, and his tie was askew.  You’d barely started to voice a greeting before he was on you, desperate and hungry and feral.  Castiel wrapped his arms around you and kissed you passionately.  

You moaned into his mouth, the taste of him still sweetly familiar despite how long it had been.  You tried to move your arms up to wrap around his neck, but his hold had you pressed tightly against him; trapping your arms between you.  You whimpered as Castiel continued to ravage your lips, easily dominating the kiss and making you melt in his arms.

When he finally released you, you gasped for breath, dizzy from the barely contained need that radiated from him.  An instant later, Castiel’s mouth descended on your neck, eagerly seeking out every spot that made you squirm and cry out.  His stubble brushed against your neck,igniting every nerve ending. He nipped and sucked hard, leaving a trail of hickeys that you couldn’t summon the effort to care about.  Your back suddenly hit the wall, knocking you off balance a bit. You hadn’t even realized that you were moving until you’d stopped. Castiel leaned into you, caging you between the wall and your obviously very horny angel; his erection pulsing against your belly.  Your fingernails dug into his shoulders, whining and moaning his name unconsciously.  His rough mouth worked magic down the column of your neck, licking and nipping and sucking until you lost the ability to think at all; surrendering to the feeling. When his lips reached the crook of your neck, Castiel let out a snarl and buried his face there, sucking hard and drawing a wail from you. Your hips pushed into his, rubbing against his thick cock.

It felt like years later that Castiel finally released you and pulled back. His arms held you steady as you attempted to regain your equilibrium.  You had a second or two to take him in; the feel of cool air on your skin making you realize his grace had rendered you both nude at some point. His eyes were fixed on yours with a dark, ravenous look that made you whimper softly before he pounced again.

Castiel’s hands and grace feverishly roamed your body, too quickly for you to keep track of what sensations were where. He tilted your head, meeting your eyes as he smashed his lips into yours with a low grunt. Strong arms curled around your back and hands buried in your hair as he lifted you without breaking the kiss. Your breasts, pressed tight against his chest, were grabbed with what had to be his grace, twisting and pinching and sucking your nipples until you cried out, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Then, without warning, Castiel plunged into you.

You could feel the hum of his grace as it enveloped you, buffering you against his raging desire.   You tried to break from the kiss, crying out his name as your vision flashed white with the sudden, unexpected pleasure of his cock deep inside you.  But his grip on the back of your head held, and your words were muffled by his lips and his tongue stabbing into you, mimicking his cock.  He paused for a moment, grace sweeping arousing caresses across your skin as well as making certain he hadn’t hurt you. He spent a moment just savoring being inside you, groaning into your mouth as your walls clenched him tight, the feeling forcing him to move again.

Castiel’s hips thrust into you, hard and fast, but controlled.  _Taking_ everything he needed from you.  His lips stayed on yours, swallowing all your moans and cries and pleas.  Unable to get an intelligible syllable out, you simply gripped him tight to convey how much you loved the feeling of helplessness this gave you. Castiel growled as his hips pistoned faster into yours, his frenzied movements making your legs sway out from the wall as his cock thickened inside you, dragging across your gspot on every thrust.  You struggled in his firm grasp, needing to thrash and throw your head back, but he was merciless and you failed to move an inch.  A tendril of his grace startled you, drifting down and attaching suddenly to your clit, sucking and stroking with determination, and you took a bare second or two to break.   _Finally_ , Castiel loosened his grip on your head, and you threw your head back, breaking the kiss and gasping for air.  You tried to scream his name, but his grace did something to your voice and all you could do was whimper softly. Your velvet walls clenched his cock tight, drawing more of his rigid length within you, as your orgasm exploded like shockwaves throughout your body.  Castiel grunted, dropping his head to your collarbone, seeking and failing to find any control, before he gasped and came inside you.  His hips pumped harder than you thought possible, pushing you up the wall as his orgasm re-ignited your dying one, driving you into deeper and deeper into waves of pleasure. Your hands grasped frantically at his shoulders as he reduced you to needy whimpers, unable to plead for relief.

Finally, your orgasmic aftershocks died and Castiel slumped against you into the wall.  For a moment, you both just panted.  You tried to speak, wanting to tell him how much you’d missed him, how much you’d needed that.  But Castiel beat you to it.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whimpered into your neck.  You frowned.  Now  _that_ was an odd thing for him to say, given the circumstances.  “I’m sorry.  I tried to stay away, but I couldn’t.  Need you.”  Castiel buried his face in your neck, nuzzling you, like he was trying to hide.

“What are you sorry for?”  It took you a moment to find your voice, still a little worn out after the orgasm he’d given you.  With effort, you managed to lift one hand to bury in his hair, stroking it softly.  Usually, such a gesture would make him give a small, happy noise at the feeling.  Now, he just whimpered softly.  You frowned; something was definitely wrong.  “Cas?”

You gasped, interrupting your query; his length, still nestled inside of you, twitched and started to stiffen again.  You ignored the small surge of arousal you felt when Castiel gave a tormented sounding moan, returning your attention to your angel’s subtle, but clear distress.  He lifted his head finally, but wouldn’t meet your gaze, eyes shifting guiltily to the side.

“I tried to stay away from you.”  Castiel whispered softly, barely loud enough for you to hear.

“The witch.”  You guessed, comprehension starting to dawn on you.  “She did something to you.  Cas-”  If she had cast a spell on him, you reasoned, Sam and Dean needed to know.  Castiel interrupted your thought with a swift kiss, breaking from your lips before it could become passionate.   _He’s probably trying to resist the temptation_ , you reasoned.

“It’s all right.”  Castiel reassured you.  “I am not human.  It won’t- oooh,”  Castiel dropped his head back, half shut his eyes and moaned as his cock finished growing inside you.  You whimpered a little; Castiel’s quick refresh rate never ceased to amaze you, and your concern for him was betrayed by a surge of lust, your pussy clenching around him.  Castiel’s eyes snapped open, fixed on yours; you saw the needy, hungry angel there - the one that tortured you for hours with pleasure.  His lips captured yours in another desperate, bruising kiss.  His hips ground against yours with mounting intensity, making you gasp at the jolts of pleasure it sent through you tired nethers.

“Mmmmph wears off.”  Castiel gasped, his lips reluctantly breaking from yours.  You gulped a lungful of air at the pause.  “Midnight.  Tried to- nnngggg, tried to stay away till then.  Couldn’t.”  His mouth descended on your neck, sucking and nipping greedily.  You tried to reply, but every time you did his mouth would find another spot on your neck; one of  _those_ spots that he’d committed to memory and could effortlessly tease them until you forgot your own name.  Your nails dug furrows on his shoulders and back.  Being that he was an angel, you knew you never had to worry about accidentally scratching him too hard and hurting him, so you never held back.

“‘M sorry,” Castiel finally finished marking up the other side of your neck, and moved to nuzzle your face.  He trained his eyes on you, huge and apologetic, showing he’d regained some semblance of control.

“It’s okay.”  You murmured back, barely able to string two thoughts together after the work his mouth had been doing.  “Don’t mind.  ‘S okay.  But we need to- ooooh…” your attempt to speak was interrupted by his grace on your breasts again, caressing and pinching and sucking enthusiastically.  Castiel raised his head, mischievous blue eyes fixed on yours, drinking in your reactions as his hungry cock twitched inside of you.  Castiel rested his head against the wall next to yours and you felt his breath on your ear moments before his teeth lightly closed around your earlobe.

“Need to?”  Castiel murmured into your ear teasingly.  Grace or hands gripped your waist, holding you steady as he pulled out and began thrusting into you, your wails muted by his grace.

“Tell- Dean!”  You gasped out softly, your words coming with great effort.  Castiel’s grace was everywhere, at your neck, breasts, reaching down to tweak your clit lightly, which had you rapidly approaching your peak.  Castiel’s next thrust was suddenly harder, making you gasp an ‘oh!’ as he drove himself deeper inside you, his teeth biting down hard on your earlobe suddenly.

“Mine.”  Castiel growled into your ear.  Your will to resist plummeted from the possessive growl, and your pussy clenched around him.  Castiel thrusted into you again,nearly shoving you through the wall and stealing your breath as his teeth continued to explore your ear.

Someone knocked on the door.

You both froze, Castiel stilled inside you, your back flat against the wall.

“Don’t wanna interrupt.”  Dean’s voice came.  “Sam and I are goin’ for pizza.  You guys need anything in there?”

 _Dean_.  Your ability to think returned somewhat.  You needed to warn Dean about Castiel’s condition.  You inhaled and opened your mouth, ready to yell the warning, but Castiel was too fast.  His eyes flicked to yours and he quickly covered your mouth with one hand.

“Thank you.”  Castiel called out to Dean, his rough voice surprisingly calm and level, considering the fact that he was currently balls-deep inside you.  “We’re all right.”

“All right.  Don’t have too much fun in there.”  Dean replied.  You struggled, trying to make noise behind Castiel’s hand.  All that came out were little muffled noises too quiet for Dean to hear.  You heard him retreat, and glanced back at Cas, arousal making you clench around him.

“Hnnnnngggg…” Castiel released your mouth and dropped his head forward, resting it between your breasts.  “Sorry,” he whispered.  His hands gripped your hips as his thrusts resumed, catapulting you to your peak.  His teeth bit one of your nipples, startling you, and you were flung into orgasm.  His grace muffled your cries again, as you tried to scream his name. He continued impaling you with his cock, drawing out your pleasure as long as he could.  Castiel made a needy, desperate noise around a mouthful of your breast, releasing it to cry your name and follow you over the edge.  Your legs kicked out, flailing a little as Castiel pounded his orgasm into you, driving you into higher and higher waves of pleasure.

He collapsed against you again and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  Castiel buried his face against your neck, panting into your sweat-slick skin.

“I’m not sorry this time.”  Castiel murmured after a few moments.  “You enjoyed that.”  You giggled, afterglow making you giddy.  No point denying it.  Besides, spell or not, you liked this side of him.  You felt a twinge of guilt, as you remembered his state.  You felt a small, sharp pain from your neck, glancing down at Castiel as he pulled his face back; he’d nipped your neck hard.

“I’m all right.”  Castiel told you soothingly.  He held you gently with hands and grace and pulled away from the wall.  His softening cock was still buried in you, and your legs were loosely wrapped around his hips.  You cuddled into him, breaking eye contact to bury your face in his neck as he moved around the room.  “It will wear off by midnight.  I tried to stay away from you; I don’t want to hurt you.”  You could tell how hard it had been for the poor angel, too; his cock was already starting to harden within you once more.  Your brief cuddle was interrupted as Castiel stopped moving.  His angelic strength showing, he carefully pulled you away from him, letting his hardening member slip out of you, and gently set you down.  Your back hit something soft and firm, and you glanced around to see that he’d set you on the edge of your bed.  You looked back up at Castiel; his half erection was well on its way to becoming totally ready, and his eyes roamed your naked form hungrily.

“Another time, I would take great pleasure in kneeling down and feasting on you for hours.  It gives me great pleasure to taste you while you writhe beneath me and plead.”  Castiel’s eyes were fixed on your cunt as he spoke, his low voice rough with arousal.  "But I cannot restrain myself any longer.“  Castiel said in a nearly inaudible growl.  He planted his hands on either side of you, leaning down and scattering sharp nips and hot kisses in his wake. "I need to be inside you. I need to feel that pussy surrender to me…feel you quivering and shaking beneath me when I impale you with this cock and ruin you completely.”

You couldn’t speak.  All you could do was stare down at him with wide eyes as the spell-fueled hunger took over, watching him taste and mark you.  His eyes lifted to meet yours, and a tiny whimper escaped you.

“Roll over.”  Castiel commanded.  Command was so implicit in his tone, disobedience was something you couldn’t even contemplate.  You swallowed and obeyed, carefully wiggling around to roll over without kicking him.  You landed on your stomach, and an instant later you felt Castiel’s strong grip on your hips.  He lifted you up onto all fours on the bed, with your knees resting on the edge and your legs hanging out in mid air.  Your feet and legs brushed against his, and you whimpered with the knowledge that he was standing, poised and ready to plunge into you.

A pair of stubbled lips kissed across your back, pausing exactly in the crease of the middle of your back.  Normally, you’d jump about a mile high from the contact and possibly break the poor guy’s nose.  Castiel was ready, however; his grace held you steady as you made a startled noise and your muscles seized in an effort to jump away from the tickling.  You felt his hands at your breasts, stroking lightly as he slowly kissed his way down your spine.  It felt amazing, and part of you just wanted to close your eyes and moan, surrendering to the feeling and his hands pinching and twisting your nipples.  It still tickled, though, and you gasped and tried to jump and squirm away. Squealing giggles escaped you despite your attempts to muffle them.

Castiel finally reached the end of your back, and his lips and hands vanished from you.  You gasped, slumping in relief, for about a second or two.  Then you felt his tongue.

You didn’t know how to describe the cry that left your lips; it was high pitched, loud, and startled.  His grace restrained you from moving as he slowly licked your outer folds.

“Mmmmmm.”  Castiel hummed, pulling away after a long taste.  A sharp slap and a flash of pain; Castiel had slapped your ass sharply.  You let out a surprised cry and made another failed attempt to move away.  “You taste wonderful.  Just as I remember.  So ready for me, aren’t you, honeybee?”  Castiel growled, his face still so close to your folds that you could feel his breath on you as he spoke.  You moaned, unable to form words, and nodded your assent.

His touch and breath vanished from your skin. You craned your head around, looking over your shoulder to see him standing.  He gave you a heated look, making you whimper and drop your head.  You felt his hands frame your hips, and Castiel groaned.  The gentle grip on your hips tightened, and his cock plunged into you.  Your hands fisted in the covers, your eyes squeezed shut, and his name ripped from your throat at the sensation.

“Oooh, fuck, you’re so tight.”  Castiel groaned behind you, a note of relief in his voice.  The spell had to be pushing him hard, you remembered, your concern for him growing.  With a deliberate effort, you tightened your pelvic muscles, to signal you were still okay. Castiel cried out your name, but remained still. The grip he had on your hips grew almost painful.

“Fuck me, already!”  You pleaded, interrupting his wordless growl.  Castiel didn’t reply in words, already too lost to arousal.

His hands on your hips totally controlled the pace, and all you could do was sit there as he pounded into you over and over again  The different angle had his cock slamming into your gspot on every thrust turning your moans into one long sensual whine.  His grace softly caressed your breasts, making you gasp and jump a little.

“Beautiful.”  Castiel growled at you.  “Beautiful human.   _Mine_.”  You could feel his low, rough voice vibrate through you. The possessive tone to his growl had you whimpering his name over and over like a prayer. Your tired arms began to give out, but his grace held you up, taking the weight off of you.

“So close,” Castiel continued.  He kissed your spine again, making making you wail. God, you were right on the edge.  “ _There_ she is.  Come for me.”  You screamed his name, his cockhead keeping constant contact with your gspot.  He grew inside you, moments away himself, and you came suddenly and uncontrollably.  Castiel cried your name and followed you over the edge.  The grip on your hips became sharply painful and you relished the fact that you’d have bruises tomorrow. His hips slapped hard into yours as Castiel roughly pumped out his orgasm into you, overstimulating you until you gave little whines and pleas for him to stop.

You both finally came down, and Castiel’s hands abruptly left your hips.  Your head dropped in exhaustion and you saw him plant his arms on the bed to support his weight.  A second of two later, you heard his wings, and felt him reposition you both.  You were laying on your side on the bed, spooned by him behind you.  Castiel’s face was buried in your hair, and you could feel him panting against your skin.

“Not… midnight, yet.”  Your dry throat managed to rasp after a moment.  Castiel made a wordless humm, nuzzling his face further into your hair.

“No.”  Castiel replied after a moment, sounding a bit breathless himself.  “But I believe… now that I’ve… penetrated you, I can restrain myself.  For awhile.”  Castiel was definitely tired, pausing a few times to fill his lungs with air.  You couldn’t help it; you just started giggling.  Castiel didn’t laugh, but you felt his lips against your skin curl into a smile.

“Silly girl,” Castiel murmured as you tried to stop giggling.  A gentle, chaste kiss was planted behind your ear.  “How did I get so lucky?”

Several more hours of needy, tender sex followed, with Castiel whispering his love in your ear.  Until you started tickling him; sweet and tender was nice, but you missed his stern, dominating side.  Midnight finally came, and you nearly collapsed in exhaustion.  You thought you whispered something placating to Castiel before you finally dropped into sleep in his arms.

***

You woke slowly the next morning, your face buried against a naked male chest.  You made a sleepy grumble, annoyed that you’d woken, and nuzzled against the chest.  A soft laugh rustled your hair, followed moments later by a kiss planted on top of your head.

“Y’d bettr be Caass,” you mumbled, words garbled by sleep and the very lovely chest you were still pressed against.  He laughed softly above you.

“Yes, it’s me.”  Castiel replied, amusement filling his voice.  A hand stroked your hair, and you made a little happy noise, letting your eyes slide shut from the soothing motion.

“Thank you for last night.”  Castiel said after a moment.

“No.”  You replied, finally bestirring yourself to look up at him.  He was on his back in your bed, and you were lying on top of him.  You gave him a groggy glare.  “Stop doing that.  Last night was  _amazing_.  Don’t act like I did you a favor.”  You turned your head to snuggle back into him and let your eyes flutter closed.  Castiel was silent for a long moment, until you finally  _had_ to look back up at his face.  There was a very small smile in his face, full of such surprised joy and wonder, like the sun coming out.  You squinted at him, almost closing one eye.

“‘S too early to be so bright.”  You grumbled, pressing your face against his chest.  Castiel laughed again, stroking your hair after the brief pause.

“Go back to sleep,” Castiel told you.  “I can get you breakfast when you awake.”  You mumbled a barely comprehensible assent, already half asleep.


End file.
